Breaking News!
by WinYuzukiN
Summary: Berita di pagi hari menjadi nyata? slight crime.


Di minggu pagi ini, kamar 2512 terdengar lebih hidup hari ini karena biasanya sang pemilik kamar selalu memiliki kesibukan seharian penuh, dan hanya akan terdengar beberapa aktifitas kecil di tengah malam. Sang pemilik kamar adalah seorang business man muda, berbakat, bersifat dingin, ketus terhadap orang lain. Seseorang yang bertangan besi dan berambisi terhadap kesuksesan. Dan seperti yang diharapkan, dia selalu bisa mencapai kesuksesan tersebut. Dialah Rivaille Ackerman.

Rivaille bisa bekerja bahkan selama 24 jam penuh jika benar-benar diperlukan. Dia orang yang sangat-sangat _workaholic_. Bahkan karena terlalu _workaholic_ , ayahnya, Kenny Ackerman, jengah melihatnya. Akhirnya dengan paksaan yang mutlak, dia meminta Rivaille untuk libur beberapa hari.

Rivaille memulai paginya dengan meminum kopi paginya, dan menonton tv sambil mengecek perkembangan bisnisnya. Lalu aktifitasnya terhenti sebentar karena mendengar berita breaking news.

' _Pada tanggal 24 Desember 2016 kemarin, telah terjadi penculikan anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun ber inisial U-N. Tempat kejadian penculikan adalah di halaman rumah korban. Saat itu korban sedang bermain sendiri di halaman rumah nya, pengasuh korban sedang ke dalam rumah untuk mengangkat telepon yang masuk. Dan sekitar 15 menit kemudian, pengasuh korban kembali ke halaman rumah, korban U-N sudah tidak ada di tempat sebelumnya._

 _Pelaku diketahui ber inisial S-U, pemuda 25 tahun yang merupakan tetangga korban. Saksi mata melihat pelaku sedang menggendong korban U-N keluar rumah. Namun karena warga sekitar sudah mengetahui pelaku dan korban sangat dekat, maka saksi sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. Pengasuh korban langsung melaporkan hal ini ke warga setempat dan menuju rumah tersangka. Namun tersangka sudah tidak ada dirumahnya._

 _Diduga pelaku mengidap Phedophilia dan sudah menyukai U-N sejak lama. Hal ini diketahui dari ditemukannya banyak foto yang disembunyikan dibawah kasur tersangka, foto-foto yang ditempel di kamar mandi juga lemari milik tersangka._

 _Pengasuh korban mengiyakan kedekatan tersangka dengan korban bahkan sejak korban berusia 3 tahun. Pengasuh dari korban mengatakan bahwa tersangka sangat perhatian kepada korban. Tersangka sering mengajak korban bermain saat ada kesempatan. Bahkan orang tua korban juga mengetahui kedekatan korban dengan pelaku._

 _Tidak ada orang yang menaruh curiga pada pelaku S-U karena kedekatannya. Orang-orang menganggap rasa sayangnya S-U adalah karena S-U belum menikah dan menganggap U-N sebagai anaknya._

 _Namun kira-kira saat korban kurang lebih berumur 7 tahun, pengasuh korban mengatakan pernah tidak sengaja melihat buku milik tersangka yang waktu itu tidak sengaja terjatuh karena mereka bertabrakan. Karena posisi buku yang terbuka, maka sang pengasuh korban tidak sengaja melihat isinya. Dan hampir seluruh isi buku tersangka itu adalah foto korban. Saat itu tersangka agak panik, dan langsung berdalih bahwa dia mengumpulkan foto-foto korban untuk diberikan menjadi hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya korban U-N di umur 10 tahun nanti. Pengasuh korban menganggapnya masuk akal dan mengiyakan saja idenya._

 _Saat ini polisi masih melakukan penyelidikan untuk motif pelaku, dan pelaku masih dalam pengerjaran polisi._

 _Baik, beralih ke berita selanjutnya, …..'_

Rivaille mematikan TV nya. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana orang bisa menyukai anak dibawah umur seperti itu. Memangnya tidak ada wanita atau laki-laki lain apa? "cih, bodoh sekali orang itu. Membuat mual saja."

Lalu sore hari nya, Rivaille memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sore disekitar rumahnya, untuk sekedar cari udara segar karena dia bosan hanya dirumah saja.

Hanya memakai celana training hitam dan kaos polo hitam tidak menurunkan ketampanan seorang Rivaille. Hal ini bisa dibuktikan dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang memperhatikan Rivaille dengan mata terpesona dan sebagian lagi mata iri.

Lalu dia memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di taman. 'Menikmati sore di tempat ini tidak buruk juga' pikir Rivaille. Memejamkan mata sebentar untuk beristirahat dan menikmati semilir angin. Lalu ia mendengar suara anak kecil yang berisik sekali. Karena terganggu dia membuka matanya dan memperhatikan anak-anak yang hanya berjarak 5 meter darinya sedang berjalan melintasi taman.

"Wahh.. Baik sekali yah Kakek mu Armin, kami jadi diberikan jeruk-jeruk ini. Jeruknya besar-besar lagi. Hehe… Aku suka sekali jeruk." Celoteh anak berambut coklat, mata berwarna hijau (?), pipinya bulat, sedang membuka jeruknya.

"Yah, kami sedang dapat kiriman banyak jeruk, jadi Kakek membagikannya. Ayo Mikasa, kau juga makan jeruknya. Kau suka jeruk juga kan?" kata anak berambut pirang, mata berwarna biru.

"Hem. Aku kalau Eren suka, aku juga suka." Anak perempuan manis berambut hitam, mata berwarna hitam, menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di syal merah besar.

"Uhh, kau ini Mikasa, sudah kubilang jangan mengikuti ku terus." Anak yang bernama Eren itu cemberut. Bibir kecilnya yang penuh itu mengerucut imut, alis nya yang lucu itu menyatu karena dahinya yang berkerut.

Anak-anak itu bercanda-canda sambil memakan jeruk mereka, dan Rivaille tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bocah bernama Eren itu. Sampai tidak sengaja tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Eren tersenyum manis melihat Rivaille. Lalu mereka perlahan pergi.

Untuk beberapa saat Rivaille terpaku beberapa lama ditempatnya. "Eren yah? Sepertinya menjadi _Phedophil_ tidak buruk juga." Dan jika diperhatikan, saat berkata seperti itu, Rivaille membuat seringai yang sangat mengerikan. Entah apa yang sedang Rivaille pikirkan, namun sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya akan terjadi.

-Omake-

Tiba-tiba Eren merasa menggigil. "Eren kau tidak apa?" kata Armin cemas. Eren kau kedinginan? Pakai syal ku yah." kata Mikasa panik. "Eh.. Tidak apa. Sudah, lebih baik kita cepat pulang sekarang. Aku lapar".

-OWARI-

Lebih gaje lagi yah. Hahaha. Maklum lah, datang ide tiba-tiba. Karena sayang takut lupa, jadi dibuat aja. Hehe…

Untuk penyampaian berita nya, maaf kalau banyak salahnya yah. Saya kan bukan penyiar berita, jadi gak tau gimana yang bener. Hehe..

Terakhir nih, coba tebak siapa S-U dan U-N ini? Hahahaa… Maafkan aku S-U san, Cuma kau yang terpikir yang cocok untuk peran ini. Wkwkwk :D

Arigatou udah mampir. Bye-byee…


End file.
